


Let's Try Something New

by LetMeMarvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Team as Family, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeMarvel/pseuds/LetMeMarvel
Summary: Steve and Tony meet at an art gallery opening, they get to talking and before you know it, they're in a relationship and madly in love. One day Tony stumbles across the weight gain fandom and gets some ideas in his head that he can't seem to shake away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first longer fic and I definitely know I need to work on my writing skills, so tell me what you think!

Chapter one

 

 

Tony hated these things. Art shows _, please_. He’s only here because Pepper told him she’d stab him with one of her stilettos if he didn’t accompany her. He’s already seen a lot of people he didn’t want to see and there’s still an hour left to be here.

 

“Mr. Stark!” A voice said off to his left. He told Pepper he’d be right back and turned to see who was calling him.

 

“Oh, well if it isn’t… uh, Kirsten?” He asked, looking over his sunglasses at her. The woman scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

 

“Christine Everhart, as you should know by now, Mr. Stark. I’ve only interviewed you half a dozen times.” She said sarcastically. Tony just winks at her, letting that be his answer. “I came to ask you about the new phones that were released but I can see Ms. Potts looking for you, so it’ll have to wait for another time.” Tony looked as well and saw that Pepper was indeed motioning for him to join her.

 

“Bummer,” he said, shrugging. “I guess I’ll have to see you later, Katie!” He said as he walked away.

 

“You know my name!” She called as he left. As he was getting back to Pepper, a painting caught his eye. The painting was of a sunset, being looked at from the tops of the buildings of what he assumed to be somewhere in New York. It was really beautiful, he could see every color you could imagine in a sunset, while the rest of the painting was in greys so the focus was just on the sky.

 

“Tony!” Pepper said as she came to his side. “What are you doing? I have people I want to meet.” Tony looked over at the crowed of people talking, all of them rich socialites just wanting to look good.

 

“I think I’m okay to miss out on them tonight,” he said looking at her. “What I really want to be doing is finding out who painted this! Do you know who it was?”

 

“Wow, that is gorgeous,” Pepper stated, just now looking at the picture in front of them. “Oh! The tag says ‘Steve Rogers’. I’ve heard of him before, he’s sort of new to the scene, but all the important critics have said he’s fantastic.”

 

“I want it, can we please buy this painting?” Tony begged, pouting his lip out.

 

“Tony, it’s your money, you can buy what you want,” Pepper laughed. “I’m going to go try to find this Steve Rogers and see if we can meet him.”

 

As Pepper walked away, Tony called, “If you find him, tell him I’m in love with his painting!” She waved her hand backwards in acknowledgment. Tony turned to go on his own adventure to find this ‘Steve Rogers’, but immediately ran into a very firm chest. 

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was walking!” A voice said. Tony looked up and his eyes met a pair of beautiful baby blues. Now, this guy was Hot with a capital ‘H’. He was tall, at least six feet, he had blonde hair that was swept to the side slightly, and damn was this guy built. He looked like he could bench press a car if he wanted to.

 

“Not a problem, gorgeous,” Tony responded after getting over his initial shock and taking off his sunglasses. “I’d get knocked into a thousand times if it was someone who looked like you do. Tony Stark,” he said holding out his hand to shake.

 

The guy blushed and ducked his head with a shy smile. He looked at Tony and grasped his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened, so _this_ is the artist he was looking for. He looked the man over, taking in all of him. So far, he seemed too good to be true. Sweet, gorgeous, polite, this guy was perfect. “Ah, so you’re Steve Rogers, I was just admiring your painting! Where did you get the inspiration for it?”

 

Steve blushed again, “Honestly, it’s just the view from the roof of my apartment building. I was up there sketching out something for an entirely different painting, but when I saw the sunset, I knew I had to try and recreate it.” He smiled, pride showing in his face. “It’s hard to copy some things, and paintings will never equal what the human eye sees, but I needed to give it a shot.”

 

“Well it turned out amazingly. I think I want to buy it.” Tony said, winking.

 

“Please, you don’t have to buy it just because you asked me about it, it’s fine, really.” Steve replied, looking serious.

 

“No, no, no I was going to buy it anyway, my CEO was just going to look for you when you showed up so we could meet you beforehand. On that topic, I wonder where she went…” Tony turned, looking around and catching Pepper’s eye from across the gallery. She pointed at Steve, gave Tony a nod and turned back to the woman she was talking to. “So, you’re from around here, mister artist?”

 

Steve laughs, nodding his head. “Born and raised in Brooklyn. Joined the army for a while, did a couple of tours and then came back. I started out small, selling my paintings to people I knew and eventually someone I knew happened to know another person, and so on. Now I’m here,” he says, shrugging.

 

“Well damn am I glad you’re here now,” Tony says flirtatiously. The blush hadn’t really left Steve the whole time they’d been talking, but that makes it surge forward again. And he’d be damned if he didn’t want to find out how low that blush goes.

 

“Well what about you mister Stark, are you normally here or at your headquarters in Malibu? I want to know about the ‘genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’ I’ve heard so much about on television.”

 

After that, the night was full of talking and getting to know each other. Tony even stayed longer than Pepper, which was definitely going to be talked about between the two later. Steve and Tony talked through the night and, at the end, exchanged numbers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's surprisingly insecure.

“ _So how about that date we’ve been talking about?_ ” Tony reads on his phone as he’s walking to Pepper’s office. He smiles, he and Steve have been talking non-stop since they met a week ago. Tony thinks they’re a match made in heaven. He’s been talking Pepper’s ear off about him all week.

 

“ _When and where, soldier?_ ” He replies. Ever since Steve told him he’d been in the military, he’d taken to calling him ‘soldier’ as a sort of pet name. Steve didn’t mind.

 

“ _I know a place, I’ll pick you up at 6?_ ” Tony’s smile widens, and he feels giddy even thinking about seeing Steve again. Those blue, blue eyes pop into his head again and he knows he’s already too far gone for this guy. All week they’ve been talking about little things, how their days were going, little bits of happenings with their friends. Every day there was a ‘good morning’ and ‘goodnight’ message; well, more of Tony saying ‘good morning’ and ‘goodnight’ to Steve because he hardly sleeps (something Steve disapproves of heavily). Tony’s odd hours are the reason they haven’t been able to go on that date, he’s had meetings and hours to put in down in R&D, and when he has slept it’s been at weird times. Some days it’s been four or five in the morning before he goes to sleep, some days it’s been two in the afternoon. Good thing Steve understands.

 

“ _Sounds like a plan, Stan._ ”

 

“ _I’m sorry, I think you have me mixed up with someone else, my name is Steve.”_ Tony laughed, sending back a winking face. Steve was a giant dork, that was one thing Tony had noticed over the last week, and to prove it, when Tony told him he was a dork, he responded with ‘I know you are, but what am I?’. This man would be the death of him.

 

Reaching Pepper’s office, he ducks in while she’s on the phone. She waves and motions for him to sit down. “I love you, too, I’ll see you after work,” she says as she hangs up the phone.

 

“How’s Happy?” Tony asks, looking at her. Now, Tony’s not the most observant person in the world, but even he can see the difference being with Happy has made in her. They, Pepper and Tony, had tried to date once, but in the end they decided they’re better off as friends. Pepper deserves the world and Tony wasn’t the one who would be able to give it to her, Happy seems to be able to.

  
“He’s great, he’s going to make dinner for us tonight, which he never does. He’s such a good cook though, I wish he would do it more.” She says. She starts getting her things all packed up and ready to go home, “what are your plans tonight? Do you want to come over for dinner?”

 

“Actually I,” he says, stressing the ‘I’, “have finally gotten a date. Steve and I are going to a place he knows tonight.” He swallows, looking at Pepper. She grows serious.

 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you? Aw, Tony you really like this guy.”

 

“Well yeah, what else do you call texting non-stop for a week after meeting? I’m so worried that I’m going to mess this up, Pep. I haven’t been this interested in someone in a long, long time.” He bites his lip. “Plus he’s younger than me and he’s a beautiful man, he could have literally anyone else, he’s just going to be let down and want to find someone more his speed, I know it.” He’s just feeling so insecure. He’s just starting to wallow when he feels a smack to the back of his head. “Ow! What the hell Pep?”

 

“You’re being stupid, if he wanted someone younger, he wouldn’t have exchanged numbers with you in the first place. He’s not going to be let down Tony, you’re the most intelligent– “

 

“Duh.”

 

“–sweet, charming guy I know, you’ll be fine. He’s been talking to you this long because he wants to, not because he feels obligated.” Ah Pepper. Always his voice of reason. He’ll need a reminder to buy her some new Louboutin’s.

 

“Thanks Pepper. I needed that. I guess I’ve just been so happy this last week, I’m scared to lose it.” He says, looking at his feet.

 

“Well in the process, you’re in danger of overthinking it. Just let it happen Tony, you deserve happiness. See where this goes. Now, I’m going home, to my husband, and to my dinner. You go home and get ready to see your boy tonight.” Pepper ruffles his hair as she walks by.

 

“Love you, Pep, thank you for everything you do for me.” Tony’s suddenly struck with emotion after her speech.

 

“I love you, too, Tony. Now, shoo!”

 

 

* * *

 

“Sir, Captain Rogers is in the lobby waiting for you.” Tony is startled out of his thoughts by the sound of JARVIS’s voice. He looks around, confused, and sees that it’s already 5:55.

 

“Shit! Tell him I’ll be right down!” He jumps up and hurries to put his shoes on and stops in front of a mirror to mess with his hair a little. After he’s got it just how he wants it he jumps in the elevator. “Take me down, buddy.”

 

Getting off the elevator, he looks around his lobby. There are a lot of people milling around as the end of the work day sets in and they all go home to their families, or cats, or you know, what have you. His eyes finally land on the large man facing the back wall, staring at his own painting hanging there. Tony works up his courage and walks over to Steve. When Steve notices him, he gets the biggest smile on his face, which in turn, makes Tony smile.

 

“Hey, soldier,” Tony says, “you ready to go?”

 

“Hey,” Steve says, with that big smile on his face. “I’m ready if you are.”

 

“Perfect! Let’s go then,” Tony starts to walk away with Steve, but the man stops him with a hand on his arm. Tony pauses and looks at Steve with curiosity. The other man is blushing again, with his head tilted down. “What’s wrong, handsome?”

 

Steve chuckles, “No, nothing. I just wanted to say it’s nice to see you. I’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

 

Tony’s conversation with Pepper floats back through his head, and it clicks in his head that Steve really does seem to want him, not someone younger, not someone more his speed, he wants to do this with Tony. Tony laughs a little and then holds his hand out for Steve to take, “It’s nice to see you, too. Now let’s go, hon, I’m starving.


	3. Chapter 3

They were sitting in this little hole in the wall diner called Nick’s, Steve says he’d been coming here for years and that Nick was his CO while he was in the military. It was a nice place and not very busy, so it was quiet while they were talking.

 

“So, what exactly do you do now, Tony? I know you used to be CEO, but then you gave your entire company over to your secretary, what does that leave you with?” Steve asks with such open curiosity, Tony thought it was totally endearing.

 

Tony met his eyes. “She was actually my personal assistant, and she runs that company better than I ever did. She doesn’t mind meeting after meeting every day. I run the Research and Development section of the company now, so instead of a lot of meetings I actually get to play with the toys,” he says, grinning. “it’s my favorite part of the job. I like to create things, make something new out of old parts, building new things entirely. I like to test limits,” Tony keeps talking, telling Steve all about his plans for everything from cell phones to clean energy, and Steve just sits there and listens, asking questions in the right places and nodding when he’s supposed to.

 

Eventually the conversation flows more into talking about his life. He talks about Pepper and Happy, he tells Steve about his best friends Rhodey and Bruce. Tony became CEO of his company at 21 years old, after spending most (all) of his teenage years partying and sleeping around. He held on to the weapons manufacturing part of the company his dad had created after he died, until he was held at gunpoint on his way back from a gala and threatened because this man wearing a ski mask had a brother who was killed by one of his weapons.

 

Tony stopped the weapons manufacturing and fired his CFO when it was discovered that he was selling weapons to terrorists and stealing money from the company. He continued to party well into his early thirties, but when Tony turned the big 4-0, he decided he didn’t want to be CEO anymore. He found that at 40 years old he was not enjoying his life very much anymore, so he signed over his company to Pepper and went back to tinkering and testing and blowing things up. It helped for a while, but Tony knew he needed something more in life.

 

Steve joined the army right out of high school with his best friend Bucky, who was more like his brother than just his best friend. In the army he met Sam, and they all three were in the same unit. They did both of their tours together and then retired from the military after Bucky lost his arm to a grenade thrown at them while they were in enemy territory. Steve got a medal for saving dozens of soldiers that were trapped by the enemy, including Sam and Bucky.

 

After the military Steve came back and went to college to officially study art, and while doing so taught a self defense class with a woman named Natasha, who he said was one of the most terrifying friends he’d ever had. With Natasha came Clint, her best friend, and after them followed Thor, and yes, that is his real name. Steve had a family in all these people, and Tony found himself feeling jealous, and hoping that someday he’d get to meet them first hand.

 

After eating and telling each other their life stories, they realized it was past ten o’clock and they realized they should be going. Leaving the diner was hard, Tony had loved his time there so much, but Steve reassured him they would be back another time. They decided to walk back to Stark Tower because it was close and they both spent a lot of the time just thinking, not talking. It was a comfortable silence, but Tony had to break it eventually.

 

“So, where do you want this to go Steve? I’m sorry, I’ve been wondering all night, but I wasn’t sure how to ask.” Tony stated, looking down and off to the side. “I just need to know, is this just a quick fuck, or do you want to see where this goes?”

 

Steve took a deep breath and looked at Tony, taking his hands. “I’ve been wondering the same, honestly. I was asking Bucky earlier what you could possibly see in me. I’m younger then you, I’m not rich, I’m just an ex-soldier, but you’re you, fantastical and ridiculously kind and charming. I just couldn’t see what you wanted.”

 

“This is déjà vu, I swear,” Tony laughed, “I had the exact same conversation with Pepper. But I need to know, what _do_ you want from this?”

 

Steve looks away for a second and then looks back at Tony. “I want to see where this goes with you, and I don’t want you to feel pressured, if you do just want this to be a one-time thing, I can handle it.” Tony looks up at him, giving him a shy smile.

 

“Tony,” Steve whispers. “Can I kiss you, please?”

 

“You don’t have to ask, stupid,” Tony says, pulling Steve down to meet him halfway.  


	4. Chapter 4

_One year later._

“Honey, I’m home,” calls Tony. “And I’ve brought dinner!”

 

Tony carries the bags of takeout into the kitchen of Stark Tower. He had finally gotten Steve to move in with him about three months back and they’ve never been happier. He loved the way things actually look ‘lived’ in, now. There were jackets and shoes placed haphazardly all over the place in the living area/entrance. Pictures (yes actual framed pictures) of their family, groceries in the kitchen. When Tony had lived alone everything was untouched and, most of it, just for show. Steve makes this place feel like home.

 

“Hey, baby,” says Steve, as he enters the kitchen, kissing Tony’s forehead. “What’d you bring? It smells really good… Oh, egg rolls, yes!” He says as he dives into the food.

 

“Slow down, would you? I won’t be happy if you choke to death.” Tony scolds, flicking the back of Steve’s head.

 

This last year had been a rollercoaster of emotions, but Tony was very happy with where everyone was in his life. First, Steve’s mom (who is Tony’s favorite person in the world, besides her son) had gotten sick, but thankfully she’d pulled through and was recovering at the rate that is expected. Tony had never seen someone cry the way Steve cried when he found out she was sick. That was about 3 months into their relationship.

 

Next, Bucky and Natasha got together, everyone was very happy for them. It had been a long time coming, that was for sure. They were sickeningly sweet with each other (probably like Steve and Tony themselves), and Tony was impressed with Bucky’s balls, Natasha was a scary woman, but she loved Bucky.

 

Steve and Tony had gotten into a pretty huge fight, so big that they’d had to take a step back and decide if they still wanted this together. Their friends had joked that ‘mom and dad’ had gotten a divorce, which was not funny at the time. Ultimately, they realized they needed each other and they figured their shit out. Tony finally broke first (Steve wasn’t far behind) and went to Steve’s apartment absolutely bawling, which Tony will deny until his dying breath, and saying that he just loved Steve so much and he was so scared of losing him. Steve took him back with open arms, missing him so much since they’d been apart for a month. After they’d reconciled Steve had taken Tony to his apartment’s rooftop, the same rooftop that Steve had painted, and they had talked everything out.

 

So, they’d had a pretty crazy year, some ups, some downs. The important part was that everyone in their family was happy and healthy, and Tony was happy to be able to call them his family, too, just like he’d wanted.

 

“Sorry, dear,” Steve says, sticking his tongue out at Tony.

 

“Gross, you have food in your mouth, nasty! Chew and swallow before you decide to be sassy.” Regardless, Tony went over to Steve and moved him so that Tony could hug him and just rest against him. “How was your day?”

 

“Good, I got a new painting done today, and it’s not of you this time so I can actually sell it.” Steve had taken to drawing and painting Tony when they’d gotten together, the other man was just beautiful. He really didn’t need to stroke Tony’s ego so much, but sometimes he couldn’t resist.

 

“What, am I getting too boring for you?”

 

“Never, my love.” Steve says, nuzzling into Tony’s neck.

 

“So, I wanted to talk to you about something…” Tony trails off, worried about what Steve would say. Tony had been thinking lately that they should try something new. In the bedroom. Not that their sex life was boring or anything, they had a very healthy and exciting sex life, Tony just wanted to push them to try something new.

 

Steve’s brow furrows, and he instantly looks worried. “Is it bad?”

 

“No, not at all! I’m hoping it will be quite good actually.” Tony looks down and rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t want you to think that I’m bored or anything, because I’m definitely not.” Steve looks at him with curiosity. “I think we should try something new in bed,” Tony blurts.

 

“I’m confused. You’re not bored, but you’re not satisfied either?”

 

“No! I am, I’m completely fine if we stay exactly the same as we have been. I just thought it might be fun to try something new. Please don’t be mad,” Tony begs, wrapping his arms around Steve.

 

“I’m not mad, honey. I just didn’t understand. I think it could be fun, too. What did you have in mind?” Steve asks, putting his arms around Tony in return.

 

“Well, I’m not really sure. I thought we could do some research and see what we find, there has to be millions of ideas on the internet.”

 

“How about I let you take care of that and you just tell me what you want, I think I’ll be happy to oblige.” Steve says, giving Tony a solid kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Tony is still doing research on the topic. He’s getting frustrated, why is it so hard to find something he thinks he and Steve could both agree on? As he’s skimming the list that he had JARVIS put together for him, he passes over a word: _feederism._ “Uh, JARVIS, what is this one? Does that mean what I think it means?”  

 

“Probably, sir,” JARVIS begins, “ _feederism: sexology. In the context of fat fetishism, the feeding of an overweight or obese partner or encouraging the partner to eat large quantities of food.”_

 

 _That would be interesting if one of us was fat,_ Tony thought. He could definitely see how that could be arousing in that case.

 

JARVIS continues, _“Sexuoeroticism in feederism hinges on the pleasure of watching the partner eat or gain weight with time.”_ Tony stops. _Well, one of us could always gain weight,_ he thought with a snort. Yeah, right. He and Steve are both in good shape, Steve being in better shape after his time in the military and from when he used to teach that self defense class with Nat. Tony definitely didn’t want to gain weight, and he knew Steve wouldn’t want to either. “Nah, go ahead and toss that one JARVIS, I think we’ll pass.”

 

“Of course, sir.” JARVIS responds.

 

“Shut it all down J, it’s time for bed.” Tony says as he closes out of all his screens and throws the list in the trash. He’ll have JARVIS put together another one tomorrow. As he grabs his suit jacket off the back of his chair, he begins to head up to the penthouse. When he gets there, he looks around for Steve but decides he’s probably already in bed considering it’s almost midnight.

 

When he enters the bedroom, he sees Steve asleep in their bed. He hurries to change his clothes into dark grey sweats and a black tank top, and he leans over Steve. Tony runs his hands from Steve’s hips up to his shirtless chest, and feels Steve shiver as he wakes up slowly. He raises his hands above his head and stretches and yawns. When he blinks down at Tony, he surges up to kiss him. Their lips fit together perfectly, as always and the kiss is a passionate, slow one.

 

“Hey, sugar,” Tony murmurs, “Sorry to wake you.”

 

“No, you’re not.” Steve chuckles, “If you didn’t want to, you wouldn’t have.”

 

“Point. I just missed you.” Tony says as he begins to kiss down Steve’s chest. When he gets to Steve’s stomach, he pauses for just a second too long, thinking back to what he’d learned earlier.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Steve inquires in a curious tone, “Is everything okay?”

 

Now Tony’s thinking about it again, and briefly an image of Steve being a little bigger flitted through his mind. “Yeah, sorry. Something just popped into my head.” He replied, shaking his head, as if to shake the image away. He was confused, he’d never been in to this before, why was he interested in it now?

 

“What is it?” Steve asks.

 

Tony gathers the courage to tell Steve what he’s been thinking about, worrying that Steve would think it was weird. Hell, Tony thought it was pretty weird. “It’s just something I read earlier while I was doing our research. It’s kind of weird, but I can’t seem to shake it.” Steve just stares at him in question. “…Weight gain.” Tony says and looks away from him.

“Weight gain?” Steve asks, “What do you mean? What does that have to do with sex?”

 

“Well, it’s like,” Tony pauses, unsure of how to continue, “Like, when someone gets turned on by them or their partner gaining weight. That’s what I learned about twenty minutes ago and I haven’t been able to get it off my mind. I know, it’s weird and I know it’s not an option, so let’s just forget I said anything.”

 

“Wait, go back, who said it’s not an option? Can you slow down so I can understand, please?” Steve says, “It’s when people get turned on by their partner gaining weight, like choosing to get fat?”

 

“Yes, basically. Really, I read about when people get turned on by being fed or feeding someone else, but weight gain is what it led me to.”

 

“I don’t know, Tony. Which one of us would it be?” Steve asks.

 

Tony balks. “Wait, what? You’re actually considering this?”

 

“Well, I mean, would it make you happy? To try this new thing? It would certainly be interesting.” Steve offers. He looks contemplative, Tony can’t believe he’s really thinking about it. At the same time, it warms his heart that Steve is so willing to do something that would make Tony happy.

 

“Steve are we really going to try this? This is crazy. Which of us will it be? Wait, you already asked that. I don’t know Steve, this is crazy!”

 

“You said this is crazy twice,” he says, teasing. “I love you, Tony, of course I want to try something that will make you happy. I’m kind of curious now, too. Maybe we should sleep on it though, see how we feel in the morning, just to be safe.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.” Tony says, lying down on his side and scooting back towards Steve. “I love you, Steve. Thank you for everything you do for me.”

 

Steve wraps his arms around Tony tightly, I could say the same to you, my love.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Steve and Tony were sitting at the table the next morning, Tony with his coffee, Steve with his giant bowl of cereal. _Maybe it should be Steve,_ Tony thought. _He already eats a lot, if he just stopped working out, I’m sure all the food would catch up with him quickly._ Tony looked at Steve, trying to picture him bigger. Now, Steve’s already a big guy, six feet of muscle. Trying to picture him with less definition, with a belly. He had to admit, it got him a little turned on.

 

Steve on the other hand was picturing almost the same thing about Tony. Tony had already lost some definition in his core since they’d been together. He’d been working so much, all he wanted to do was come home afterward, instead of going to their gym and working out with Happy. In short, Tony had already gotten a little chubbier. That’s what made Steve so interested, he wanted to see how far he could take that. _Maybe it should be Tony_.

 

“So, what do you think?” Tony asks, “Who should it be?”

 

“Can we say it at the same time?” Steve says

 

“If you want to.” Tony laughs, “One, two, three—”

 

“I think you—,” Steve starts.

 

“—should do it.” Tony finishes. “Well, fuck. What do we do now?”

 

“…What if we both do it?” Steve says, looking anywhere but Tony.

 

 Tony stares at him, “Both of us?”

 

“Both of want to see the other gain weight, right? So, the only thing that makes sense is that we both do it. I want to see what you look like with the extra weight Tony, and you want to see me. Let’s just do it.” Steve reasons, looking at Tony pleadingly, almost begging.

 

“Are you _sure_?” Tony asks, “Like really, really sure? This is a very real, life altering decision Steve, this will change our lives. And what about the others? Are they going to judge us? What will people say?” Tony worries. What are their friends going to say? How did Tony not think of this before?

 

“Our friends will still love us Tony, what, are they going to completely leave us behind just because we’re going to get fat? They’ll support us.”

 

“…Fine,” Tony acquiesces, “we can do both of us. When do we start?”

 

“How about tomorrow? We’ll start it with the new week.” Today being Saturday, Tony supposed that was as good a plan as any.

 

“That sounds good.” He walks back over to Steve, from where he’d been at the sink. He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck. “Are you ready for this? This is big.”

 

Steve gives him a little kiss on his forehead, “Yes, Tony, I’m ready. We’re doing this. Together.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you’re gonna get fat together? To save your sex life?” Bucky wonders the next day, wiping down the counter of his and Natasha’s bar, then swats at Nat with the towel. Bucky and Natasha had opened this bar about five months ago, and they had a great business going. They’re in a perfect part of town, they have a lot of usual customers. Everybody loves the place.

 

“It’s not to save our sex life, Buck. Our sex life is very good, trust me,” Steve blushes, “it’s to make it even better! We’re excited to start this, we’re excited to see where it’s going to go. We haven’t been this happy to try anything new in a long time.” Steve expresses, clearly enthused. “This is something intimate between us and we’re ready to make the changes.”

 

“Well, I support you,” Nat says, “besides, I think you’ll both be very cute, I’ll be sure to pinch your cheeks.” Natasha points at him affirmingly.

 

“What ever you say, Nat,” He laughs, “I’m sure Tony will take that very well.”

 

“But seriously, we just want you two to be happy. If that’s you being together, fit as fiddles, or if that’s you two being fat and happy together, then who are we to stop you?” Natasha shrugs, looking at Bucky.

 

“Yeah, what she said.” Bucky says, also shrugging. Natasha glares at him, jabbing him with her elbow. “Ow, woman. She’s right Stevie, we just want you two happy.”

 

“Thank you, guys, that means a lot to me, I know it will to Tony too.” Steve sighs, “I should probably get back home, he’s supposed to be back soon. We’re supposed to start tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tony, are you sure? I don’t know if I like this.” Pepper says with her head in her hands. “This is really unhealthy when it’s on accident, I feel like it’s unhealthier when you’re choosing to do it. And Tony, what about the press? They’re going to tear you apart as soon as it so much as looks like you’re getting bigger.”

 

“Pep, slow down.” Rhodey says with a hand on her arm, “Let’s hear him out.”

 

“Look, I know it’s unhealthy, obviously, and to be honest, I don’t care what the press will think. Steve and I are doing this because we love each other and want the other to be happy. We came to this decision together, I’m not forcing him and he’s not forcing me. Besides, I’ve heard that people in happy, healthy relationships get fat together sometimes.” Tony’s tired of trying to convince them already. Can’t they just be happy for them? He supposes it’s their job to be skeptical though. They are just looking out for them after all. He just wishes they would trust that Tony’s done his research.

 

“No, people in happy, healthy relationships _gain weight_ sometimes, not necessarily get fat.” Pepper corrects, looking flustered.

 

“Look, would you calm down please? Steve and I are doing this whether we have your approval or not.” He snipes. “But I would like to be able to get it. You’re both two of the most important people in my life and I don’t want you upset with me, I just want you to know that Steve and I are happy to do this. We’re _choosing_ to do this.”

 

“Fine, Tony. You have my approval, but I want you having regular yearly check ups so we can keep up with your health. Steve, too.” Pepper sighs, putting her head back in her hands, obviously stressed out. Rhodey rubs her shoulder, and then looks at Tony again.

 

“I’m all for it if it means you’ll be happy, I just want you guys to be careful. You’re playing a dangerous game.” He says, walking over to give Tony a hug.

 

“Thank you, both of you. Now I have to split because Steve will be waiting at home and we’re supposed to start tonight.” Tony says, giving Pepper a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
